This invention relates to a control system for electric plaster cast saw, particularly a control system to stop electric plastic cast saw automatically and promptly during cutting of plaster cast or other covering materials.
Human limbs may be fractured under a great external force. Infant's limbs may be deformed congenitally or acquiredly. Currently, the medical treatment dealing with bone fracture or deformity always involves wrapping of medical plaster around the injured area and allowing the plaster to harden so that the limb can be healed quickly without external influence.
After a certain period, the plaster cast surrounding the injured limb must be cut with an electric saw for removal and examination. The limb may have to receive other therapy or surgery if necessary.
In general, depth which the saw has gone into the plaster cast is judged by visual inspection, accuracy of which depends on operator's experience. Hence, skill is indispensable to avoid injury to patient's muscle. However, even sawing is carried out carefully, patent's skin or muscle may be hurt accidentally, and such kind of accident occurs frequently. Therefore, patient is always afraid of such sawing, operator may hesitate to carry out the sawing, and consequently the operation is prolonged. Accident hurt to patient's skin or muscle may happen due to unexpected movement or uncontrolled shaking of limb especially when the patient is a baby or person who has lost the capacity to control his body.
Therefore, there is an urgent need in the medical field for a controller which can stop electric saw automatically as soon as the plaster cast is cut off.